1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of grouping and displaying messages, and additionally, to an apparatus and method of grouping transmitted and/or received messages in a handheld terminal using various standards, and automatically displaying the grouped messages.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent use of handheld communication devices such as cellular telephones, smart-phones, etc., has increased significantly. Accordingly, use of a Short Message Service (SMS) has become an important means of communication.
Typically, handheld communication devices allow sent and received SMS messages to be separately managed under different menus, and each of the sent messages and received messages may be each displayed chronologically in the form of a list, respectively. However, since the sent messages and the received messages are stored in separate menus, it may be difficult to determine the flow of messages and conversations between users. That is, in order for a user to view both sides of a text conversation, the user must toggle between the “sent messages” menu and the “received messages” menu.
Due to previous storage capacity limits on handheld communication devices, an amount of allowable stored messages were small, thereby resulting in lost text conversations. Recently however, storage capacity limits on handheld communication devices have increased due to larger memory drives and use of memory sticks. Accordingly, a very large number of messages may be accumulated, and therefore it may be cumbersome and inconvenient for a user to search back and forth between menus to view both the sent and received messages in order to see both sides of a text conversation.